


You Send Shivers Down My Spine

by MissMorphine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Scary Movies, vague references to The Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your rival turned friend asks if you want to see a horror movie with him, you're going to say yes because you don't want him to think that you're too scared to go.</p><p>Except Takumi might have made a mistake going to see a horror movie with Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Send Shivers Down My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> So I love how Takumi freaks out in the Boo Camp dlc and screams for the monsters to get away from him. He totally seems like the type who would get scared easily, so naturally I had to take the opportunity to exploit that fear for shipping.
> 
> Also, there are vague references to The Exorcist since that's the movie that they're watching. I've never actually seen The Exorcist, which is why I kept it vague because my knowledge is limited to wikipedia and youtube (oh the things I do for fanfiction, like watching scenes from a horror movie at midnight). So in case you're freaked out by the mention of possession/demons/The Exorcist movie, it might be best to turn back around.

Takumi was starting to regret saying yes to Leo’s request to see a movie together. Their friendship was still new, and that edge of competitiveness still remained. When Leo told Takumi about the classic horror movie event going on at the local movie theatre and asked if he wanted to see _The Exorcist_ \-- unless he was too scared to go -- Takumi had to say yes to wipe that smug smirk off Leo’s face.

Except now that they were at the theatre, Takumi was really starting to regret his decision to say yes.

Takumi had been half-hoping that Odin or Niles would be there to distract him. Who would actually be capable of paying attention to the movie with Odin chattering about his past life as a dark sorcerer or Niles whispering inappropriate comments? But no, Takumi was alone with Leo in the back of a barely occupied movie theatre.

The lights darkened and the screen widened, signaling the beginning of the film. Takumi breathed in steadily to calm his nerves. It was only a two-hour movie; he could do this. He was going to get through the next two hours and prove to Leo that he wasn’t scared of some old horror movie.

Maybe the movie was given more hype than it deserved; the opening scene was hardly something to be scared of. Takumi scoffed. If Leo thought he’d be scared by something like this, he had another thing coming.

Takumi’s attitude quickly changed, however, when the girl began to show signs of her possession. The first time the girl’s eyes turned white, Takumi jumped and instinctively grabbed onto the nearest thing -- the nearest thing being Leo’s arm. He swore that he heard Leo chuckling under his breath. Blushing, Takumi murmured a weak excuse and pulled his hand away from Leo’s arm.

Takumi’s hands gripped the edge of the seat tightly to keep him from repeating the incident of grabbing onto Leo. His arms were shaking as the girl’s behavior grew more depraved.

“If you’re really that scared, you can hold onto my arm,” Leo murmured in Takumi’s ear. Takumi could feel the other boy’s grin against his ear.

“I’m _not_ scared,” Takumi growled through gritted teeth. “I was just taken by surprise before.” Takumi pointedly turned to look at the screen in front of them to prove his point, ignoring the ever increasing desire to look away.

The suspense was continuing to build up, and Takumi really wanted to pull out his phone to check how much longer was left in the movie. His eyes left the screen for a moment and returned to see the girl’s horrifying, withered face. Stifling a scream, Takumi grabbed onto Leo’s arm tightly. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

Takumi could hear the priests trying to exorcise the girl, but there was no way he was going to look up from Leo’s shoulder. Both of his arms were clutching onto Leo’s arm tightly, and his eyes were screwed shut. He didn’t care if Leo was going to make fun for him for being scared of a horror movie; he just wanted to get as far away from this movie as possible. He was going to have nightmares for months because of this.

He had to admit though that Leo smelled really nice, like sandalwood and vanilla. He inhaled deeply and burrowed closer subconsciously. Leo hadn’t said anything or tried to pull his arm away. Suspicion briefly flickered through Takumi’s mind, but he wasn’t going to explore that thought until they were out of the movie theatre.

“Takumi, Takumi, it’s over,” whispered Leo. Skeptical, Takumi picked his head up, certain that he was going to face a jump scare. Instead, he saw the credits slowly rolling up the screen and people leaving their seats. Realizing that he was still holding onto Leo’s arm, Takumi released his grip and jumped up to tug his jacket on.

“Let’s get out of here,” muttered Takumi before walking away without waiting for Leo. He walked out of the theatre hoping to see the fading sunlight of the day, but he was greeted instead by darkness. Stupid winter weather.

When Leo joined Takumi outside of the theatre, he was waiting for the blonde jerk to make a comment about how scared Takumi was. He waited, but all he got was the same smirk as usual from Leo. Bright red and embarrassed, Takumi averted his eyes to look at the ground. He couldn’t believe that he had acted like a preteen girl on her first date.

Wait a minute.

Takumi looked up at Leo and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Was this a date?” Takumi asked. Now it was Leo’s turn to blush. He looked away, but Takumi could still see the color high in Leo’s cheeks.

“It took you long enough to notice,” mumbled Leo. Takumi gave him a deadpan stare.

“You couldn’t have just asked me out like a normal person?” asked Takumi. “Or asked me out on a normal date that didn’t involve possessed preteen girls who are going to give me nightmares?” Takumi glowered. At least Leo had the decency to look embarrassed about his trickery.

“Would you have said yes if I asked you out on a normal date?” The question caused Takumi to freeze in his tracks. He was so focused on the fact that Leo had taken him out to a horror movie on a date that he didn’t realize that _Leo had taken him out on a date._

Instead of answering the question with words, Takumi answered by gripping the taller boy’s collar and pulling him down to press their lips together. After a brief moment of hesitation, Leo responded to the kiss. His arms wrapped around Takumi’s waist and drew him closer as Takumi tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Their lips moved fervently, almost a competition for who could win dominance in the kiss. As Leo pulled Takumi’s lower lip between his teeth and sucked on the sensitive flesh, Takumi knew that he’d lost, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Breaking the kiss to breath, Takumi looked up at Leo with a blush on both their faces.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Takumi murmured. He slipped his hand into Leo’s and laced their fingers together as they walked down the street. “I hope you realize that when I get nightmares because of that movie, I’m going to call you and disturb your sleep as punishment for this.”

“Fair enough,” Leo sighed. “I suppose that’s my penance for tricking you.” Even though he held no fondness for the movie and would _never_ see it again, Takumi had to admit that it was actually worth seeing a horror movie, given what he got out of it at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I didn't realize until after I finished writing this that it's hilariously ironic that I picked a movie about possession for Takumi to watch. I only picked The Exorcist because I refuse to see it because I have heard about how scary it is and I am not about that life. I saw The Exorcism of Emily Rose as a freshman and I didn't sleep for days after that, so no way in hell am I seeing the origin of religious horror movies. I'd probably start crying in fear while watching it, so kudos to you Takumi for not crying like I would have.


End file.
